Earlids, the active hearing protectors have been developed to the prototype stage. Automatic stability is being proposed by designers to improve the efficiency of aircraft. I point out that this can make the aircraft liable to divergent tailplane stall, and that the danger can be eliminated by putting the tail in front. Methods have been developed to measure the roughness of cartilage surface with an ordinary microscope using vertical illumination and without expensive attachments.